My ending of Shaman king
by FieryEnblem
Summary: This story occurs at the patch village, at the 2nd shaman fight


(Flash back)

_(Flash back)_

_I… isang harang, panung, ano nangyari……….._

_Pagkatapos, nawalan sya ng malay, hindi nya namalayan na merong naglistas sa kanya at inalagaan sya hanggang sa gumaling sya._

_Nagpasalamat sya sa shaman na nagaruga sa kanya, at umalis para sa 2nd shaman tournamenrt._

(_End of fashback)_

……………………………….

…………………Sa Patch Village………………

PAGBATI NI GOLDVA

Magandang hapon, mga kalahok sa 2nd shaman fight! Binabati ko kayo at nakapasok kayo dito! Nagpapasalamat ako sa inyo ng personal sa pagdalo nyo dito!! Habang nandirito kayo, bumili na rin kayo ng mga special artifacts at accessories pang souvenir at pangregalo, at isang remembrance gift na ginawa pa mismo ng mga guardians, para maalala ninyo ang Patch sa espesyal na paraan. Good luck mga shamans!!at bumili kayo ng mga items!!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

………………….Pagtapos ng paunang pagbati ni Goldva;……………………………..

Funbari Onsen team

Yoh, halika na, umalis na tayo, kelangan pa natin makahanap ng matutuluyan. Parami na ng parami ang mga tao sa Patch, kaya kung hindi tayo magmamadali, malamang mauubusan na tayo ng pwesto. KAYA YOH, MAGMADALI KA NA!! DAHIL MAMAYA PAGKATAPOS NATIN MAGHANAP NG MATUTULUYAN, MAG-UUMPISA NA ANG PANIBAGO MONG TRAINING!!

Ayan na naman si Lady Anna, as usual, 2nd shaman fight na kasi ng kanyang dearest fiancé na si Yoh, kaya pupukpukan nya to ng sermon tungkol sa mga pagmamadali, special trainings, at ngayon, sa paghahanap ng matutuluyan. Kasama sina Renny-san, Horo-san, Chocolav, Bokuto no Ryu na me pagkasinto-sinto, Sina Faust at ang kanyang loves na loves na ghosy na si Eliza na parang wala nang ibang tao sa mundo kundi sila lang, and with also Manta na nakasunod lagi key Yoh, at ang poor na poor na si Tamao na nahihirapan nang magdala ng gamit ni Donya Anna.

(Well, kung me naghahanap kung nasan si Jun Tao at Pailong, tinanagal ko sila sa eksena para na rin sa kaligtasan nila….. concerned lang…. kaya, ipinagpalagay ko na lang na me sakit ang mama nila kaya hindi sya maaaring sumama. Kelangan nyang magbantay sa mama nyang me sakit para sa kalusugan na rin ng mama nya. Kaya kung naiinis kayo sa ginawa ko…… eh, sabihin nyo na lang sa reviews….)

………………………………..

(At si Pirika, nandito sya, pero sa next chappie pa….)

Ilang oras makalipas………

Hay… salamat naman at nakakuha na sila ng matutuluyan dahil sa sexy na attendant ng isang hotel na lagging sinusundan ng tingin ni hopeless Ryu. Kaya yun, para masulyapan lagi ang "girl of his dreams", nakiusap talaga ng todo-todo na halos maglupasay sa sahig na si Ryu para makiusap na dun muna sila makikitira. YOH-DONO! ANNA-CHAN!, PAKIUSAP DITO NA TAYO TUMULOY…… PLEASE NAGMAMAKAAWA AKO!(With matching tears). PLEASE, MAAWA NA KAYO SA AKIN, PANGAKO, KAPAG TUMIRA TAYO DITO, AKO ANG GAGAWA NG GAWAING BAHAY!!

At yun, nung narinig yon ni Anna, pumilantik ang kanyang tenga, at nag-isip na magandang ideya ang deal ni Ryu. Kaya, pumayag kaagad ito sa kundisyon na dun sila titira, ang kapalit, si Ryu ang gagawa ng gawaing bahay. Sa wakas, nakapagpahinga na sila para makaipon ng lakas para sa maaaring laban bukas….

……………………………..

Yoru no Tsuki team

**Yuna: Nerika, sigurado ka bang mapagtatagumpayan natin ang misyon sa Patch, parang kasing, nag-aalangan ako… parang…. Ang hirap ng misyon mo, ate, sobra, kay nag-aalala ako….**

**Nerika:Wag ka mag-alala, magtatagumpay ako, ibabalik lang natin ang lahat sa dapat, sa ayos….kaya sigurado akong magtatagumpay tayo…. Dahil meron tayong basbas mula sa Great spirits na syang nag-utos sa'kin nito. At ngayon na ang tamang oras para maisagawa ang nakatakdang plano, ang bawiin ang spirit of fire sa kamay ni Hao at ibalik ito sa dapat nyang kalagyan…. Kaya, wag kang mag-alala……at sya nga pala, kelangan na natin magmadali, magmadaling makahanap ng matutuluyan para makapag-plano na tayo kasama ng mga kasamahan natin…….**

**Yuna: Pero, ma-**

**Naputol ng sandali si Yuna na me nagsabing isa sa mga kasamahan nila na meron na silang nahanap na bahay na matutuluyan ng pansamantala.**

**Lima: Nerika-sama, meron na kaming nahanap na matutuluyan para sa ating lahat!! Halika, sundan nyo po ako…**

**Bago sumunod si Nerika, pinaaalahanan nya muna si Lima na wag nang maging masyadong pormal, Nerika na lang ang itawag sa kanya.**

**At iyon, humingi ng tawad si Lima at pinagpatuloy ang paglalakad hanggang marating ang bahay na sinasabi ni Lima.**

**At iyon….. lahat sila ay nakapasok na sa bahay at sina Nereka, Yuna, Yuula, at Cedie ay nag-umpisa na ang pagpaplano ukol sa misyong binigay ke Nerika, kasama na rin ang mga taktika na gagamitin sa laban. Habang ang mga kasama nilang sina Lima, Luna, at Mina ay nagluluto ng hapunan.**

…………………………………………………………

**Hao-sama**

**At ayun, ang hoshi-gumi team ay tuluyan nang nabuwag noong natalo si Hao sa unang shaman fight. Bukod ke Opacho, ang iba sa mga kasamahan nila ay nag-iba na ng direksyon sa buhay at namuhay ng payapa.**

**Ngunit, para ke Hao, hindi pa tapos ang laban, hangga't buhay sya, hangga't nasa kanya ang kapangyarihan ng Great Spirits,tuloy pa rin ang sinimulan nyang laban.**

**Pero, habang nagpaplano si Hao mag-isa sa isip, hindi napapansin si Opacho sa kagubatan, tanging ang bonfire lamang sa kanyang harapan ang tanging nagbibigay liwanag sa madilim na gubat, suddenly, si Luchist Lasso ay nagpakita sa kanyang harapan at nagsabing magiging tapat syan'g alagad kahit anong mangyari, at kakalimutan ang nangyari sa 1st shaman fight tatlong taon na ang nakakaran.**

**Napangiti si Hao, at tinanggap si Luchist bilang isa sa mga kasamahan nila, at nabuo ulit ang Hoshi-gumi team na pinamumunuan ni Hao-Sama.Pero, sadly, ang iba nyang kasamahan ay tuluyan nag nawala.**

…………………………………………………

Authoress' note:

Hay….. tapos na ang first part!!

Hay… medyo mahirap mag-type pero okay naman siguro ang kinalabasan…..

Please, sana magbigay kayo ng comments….

Tumatanggap din pala ako ng negative comments pero, paki-indicate na lang ho kung papano ko mapapagbuti itong fic na to. Eto rin pala ang first time kong magsulat ng fic sa tagalong kaya pasesnsya na kung napangitan kayo. Next time,hahabaan ko to para hindi masyadong boring….

Mag-suggest din kayo kung ano ang magiging kasunod nito…..alam mo na, to improve the fic.At pasensya na in advance kung medyo matatagalan ang update nito, kasi, siningit ko lang sya sa sked ko pero ang totoo, kelangan kong gumawa ng isang katerbang assignments sa geom. At ibang subjects. At review para sa trigo…. Failed na naman po kasi ang exams ko…. At isang katutuak na projects na parang wala nang bukas kung sila magpagawa…ISANG KATERBA!!

By the way, alam kong naiinis kayo sa kahaba-haba kong authoress note kaya….SAYONARA!!


End file.
